User talk:DrWolfula
Welcome Hi, welcome to Evolution Worlds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DrWolfula page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedolphin (Talk) 04:49, March 18, 2012 You are now an Admin. It will give you a few extra powers like allowing you to mess with the theme settings. Icedolphin Thank you. DrWolfula 03:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I shall be returning soon, in about three weeks. I've finally managed to acquire a copy of the second game and will be adding stuff as I go along. Icedolphin I'm halfway through the final dungeon of Far Off Promise, myself. I've been busy for awhile, so I haven't had time to resume it. Remember to use Escape Incense so you can leave a dungeon, save and pick up where you last left off. I didn't know you could do that at first and did a lot of these lengthy dungeons in one sitting.DrWolfula 03:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. You're playing the Dreamcast version, right? How are you liking it compared to the first game? It's not a popular game so I haven't been able to read much about it, but opinion seems to be split over which of the two games is better. I'm pretty excited to start playing the second game. Icedolphin I think it improves on the first game in every regard except replayablity. Dungeons, besides the optional, are preset. However, the town is bigger with more characters and the story is more fleshed out. You can change perspective and switch characters and they'll have different reactions toward things in the world. The character models of the NPCs are also more distinctive and detailed compared to it's predecessor. The NPCs in World of Sacred Device didn't look finished; expressionless with no mouths and oven mitt hands. That isn't the case with Far Off Promise. They also improve and add to the game's mechanics. Though, regretfully, there's only one new party member and they don't join til very late in the game. I could go on, but overall it's a much better game to me. It doesn't have the same charm that the first game has, but it feels more complete and thought through. DrWolfula 04:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hello DrWolfula! I'm letting you know that I've added the Evolution Worlds Wiki to Encyclopedia Gamia's RPG Portal. Best of luck! -Revitalizer 16:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Far Off Promise Thanks for the tip about the Escape Incense. I finally got the game today and I'm really enjoying it. It's amazing the game turned out the way it did with less than a year of development. It's the most textured DC game I've ever seen, it looks fantastic visually. Like in World of Sacred Device, the first dungeon felt really slow, but it picked up after that and I remembered why I liked the first game. Except for the boss fights it feels harder than World of Sacred Device. Though I wish they had made new music for the battle themes. I'm still getting used to the new skill sets, but it's cool that Gre can now do damage with his Cooking skills and Linear with her Ocarina. Icedolphin I finished the game. It was disappointing but I liked that it answered some of the questions left by the first game. Icedolphin While it's not much, I just wanted to thank you for all the hard work you've put into the wiki. ~DarkShadowMark on Xboxlive Oh, thanks. I just hate to see something from my youth fade into obscurity. DrWolfula 16:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) If you're interested, I wrote a piece about the Dreamcast console at another site I contribute to. http://eccobigblue1.weebly.com/consoles-the-sega-dreamcast.html It's a bit on the wordy side. But if you read it, I'm curious what you think since you played the console during its time. Icedolphin Well, I guess I'm not really critical of Sega, even to this day. They were always innovating, admirably, faster than technology would allow at the time. Which would eventually lead to their down fall. Still it was a fun ride while it lasted. I wouldn't really call any of the games you mentioned... um, "gimmicky horseshit," but you know, that's just me. Afterall, I still have a soft spot for the Blue Blur. If anything, Shenmue, being the most expensive game at that time and not being successful financially, is the most likely reason Sega isn't in the console business anymore. As for Nintendo and Sony? I don't hold grudges. They're both great companies that have made just as many major contributions to the gaming industry and I like their games, too. It wasn't a total heartbreak moving onto them after Sega. DrWolfula 06:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. I never owned a Sega console during their time. I had GBC, N64, PS2, GBA and then PS3. I get a certain nostalgia from playing Sega consoles, since I loved the Genesis, which I got to play frequently in the early 90s. I became a retro gamer last year in response to there being almost nothing I really enjoy on modern consoles. I started by buying an NES and have collected a bunch of others, including Dreamcast, since then. When I was doing research, Evolution was one of the titles I chose to get the system for. The profanities in my articles on that site could be avoided, but I'm really critical of the games I play. Icedolphin In Far Off Promise, it looks like Mag and Linear are wearing the same jacket. Icedolphin (talk) 00:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year. I've uploaded a bunch of pics from the old Sting websites. It's amazing they're still active. Icedolphin (talk) 05:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I uploaded some pics I found on some old Japanese websites, including some ads which show the first game at an earlier phase in development (ironically it looks better visually than the final version).. I'll look around for more new content.Icedolphin (talk) 06:28, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Good find.DrWolfula (talk) 16:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) lol. What do you think of the new Xbox? Icedolphin (talk) 00:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello DrWolfula! I'm an Administrator at the Dept. Heaven Wiki and our community is looking to form affiliations with other Wikis for closely related subjects. The Dept. Heaven and Evolution series are both developed by Sting Entertainment, and would be a great match. Please let me know what you think. Thanks! -Revitalizer (talk) 03:10, July 21, 2014 (UTC)